


Morning Sickness Is A Bitch

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam Winchester, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Sick Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't get rid of his morning sickness. It happens anywhere anytime it wants to. Even at the worst times possible. Dean and Sam already have a daughter named Victoria and this is the worst of morning sickness he's ever had. Sam has his ways of making Dean happy but they don't always work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 5 a:m I haven't went to sleep yet and I thought writing this so ya Enjoy! By the way Victoria is six years old.

Sam was the first to wake up from Victoria jumping on the bed. He knew Dean had morning sickness bad so he quieted Victoria and took her downstairs and made her breakfast.  
"So what does my little pumpkin want for breakfast."   
"Pancakes!" Sam looked through the cupboards and couldn't find anything so he decided to go to the grocery store. He picked up Victoria into his arms taking her upstairs.  
"Why don't we get you dressed and we'll go to the store." Victoria frowned a little knowing Dean wasn't going to come with them. She was very close to Dean, she was close to Sam to but her and Dean just had more of a closer fatherly daughter bond. "Can daddy come?" It didn't bother Sam that she had a closer relationship with Dean because he knew she loved them equally. "I can try to see if he wants to but I can't promise." Sam set her down when they got to her room. "I layed your outfit out it's on your bed, so you get dressed while I see if daddy wants to come." She smiled happily. "Ok."  
Sam went to wake up Dean who was still sleeping peacefully and comfortably. He felt bad having to wake him up sense Dean has had morning sickness for 24 days in a row. He layed next to Dean and nudged him a little and Dean was a light sleeper so he woke up. "Baby, I wanna sleep." Sam smiled and leaned in to lay a soft and gentle kiss on Dean's somewhat chapped lips. "Victoria wants you to go to the store with us." Dean couldn't say no to Victoria so he leaned up and didn't feel like throwing up for once as soon as he got up. Dean scratched his head. "That's weird. No vomiting." Sam went over and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist pulling him close to him. "Maybe it's your lucky day." Dean smirked and stood up to get dressed. "Don't be so sure." Sam also had to get dressed. Just as Dean got his shirt off he covered his mouth and ran over to their bathroom and vomited in the sink not making it to the toilet and then looked at Sam. "Told ya." Sam ran to his side while he continued to throw up in the sink. "Hey if you don't want to go it's ok."  
Dean shook his head. "No, I have to go, it's for Victoria." Dean looked down at his stomach noticing some of the vomit was on him. "Just let me wipe this crap off and get dressed."  
Sam sighed in defeat, he knew he couldn't stop Dean from going. "Alright, well I'm gonna go get dressed. You need anything let me know."   
Dean cleaned himself out and put on pants and a new shirt. He took his time going down the stairs and Victoria and Sam were already ready. Victoria smiled at the sight of seeing her dad up. "Daddy!" She ran up to him but he put a hand out to her. "Sorry baby but I can't pick you up right now." Dean grabbed his shoes and put them on. "Let's go." He grabbed Victoria's hand as they walked out Dean grabbed his leather jacket.   
Sam helped Victoria buckle herself in and then went and helped Dean in the car. "You sure you're alright to go." Dean was aggravated with always getting asked if he's ok.  
"I'm ok! I swear the next person who asks me if I'm ok I'm gonna start throwing punches."  
"Relax Mr. hormonal. God just want to make sure."  
"Shut up."

They got to the grocery store and found the pancake batter and stuff and Dean started sweating holding his stomach.  
"Can we hurry this up."  
"Relax were almost done." Dean grabbed onto the grocery cart, turned around so he wasn't facing Sam and Victoria and bent over. Sam looked back at him. "Dean?" Right then and there Dean threw up over and over again onto the tiled floor. Sam grabbed Victoria and covered her eyes. Surprisingly she's never seen or heard Dean throw up and her herself has never thrown up. So she never knew what throwing up was or what it smelled and looked like. Dean brushed his mouth and looked back at Sam holding and covering Victoria's eyes. 

They got back home and Sam made the pancakes. When Victoria went to the bathroom Sam went to Dean who was sitting at the table holding his stomach looking down at it.   
Dean looked up at Sam. "I'm about fed up with this crap." Sam kneeled down rubbing in circles on Dean's stomach. "It'll be fine, you just always had it bad." Dean put his hand on Sam's, tracing his stomach with him. "I know I just wish it would lighten up a bit, I'm tired of feeling like crap Sammy and throwing up everything I eat or drink." Sam felt terrible for Dean. "Hey I'm here for you." Sam put his other hand on Dean's cheek. "And I always will be." Sam leaned up and kissed him. Dean blushed. "I love you Sammy." Dean laughed and smiled up at him. "I love you to Dean."

4 HOURS LATER...

Sam brought them chinese home for lunch, he even brought pie for Dean. Dean came into the kitchen knowing he smelt apple pie. He ran into the kitchen. "I smell pie." Sam walked over to Dean grabbing his waist pulling him in for a kiss. "I knew it would cheer you up." Dean reached up and put his hand around Sam's neck and pulling him back in. Then Victoria walked in pulling on Dean's pants. "Daddy I'm hungry." Her big green eyes meeting Dean's, whining for food. Sam picked her up and carried her to the table.  
"Alright let's eat." Dean sat down across from her and Sam set to the right of him. Dean put his hand on the table and Sam put his hand on top of his. Dean looked at their hands and back up to Sam and couldn't help but smile. Victoria wasn't paying any attention to them she was to busy stuffing her face with food. Sam and Dean both stared at her.   
"She has your appetite." Sam laughed.  
"Shut up." Dean grabbed the pie and Sam was just happy at seeing Dean happy for once. It was 10 minutes later when it started coming up. Dean slammed his hand on the table. "DAMMIT!" It startled Victoria and she started crying. Sam went and picked her up holding her. She never liked Sam or Dean yelling. Dean ran over to the trashcan and threw up all the apple pie he ate. Once he was done he walked back to the table not looking at Sam holding Victoria who was still screaming into Sam's shoulder. Dean picked up what was remaining of the pie and threw it at the wall which made Sam flinch. That scared Victoria even more and she started screaming louder. Dean wiped all the food off the table onto the floor and then kicked his chair over. This was making Victoria very scared and panicked. Sam understood what Dean was going through and just stood there still holding Victoria petting her hair and whispering in her ear trying to calm her down. "Shhhh..... it's ok." Dean flipped over the table screaming. "FUCK! I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF PUKING EVERYTHING UP THAT I SWALLOW!" That is where Sam drew the line. Him and Dean promised each other they would never swear in front of their children. "DEAN!" Sam put Victoria down and she ran upstairs. Dean screamed back. "WHAT!" Sam ran and grabbed Dean pulling him into a long passionate gentle kiss.  
"It's ok, it's ok, soon this will all be over. I promise." Dean cried into Sam's shoulder. "Why can't I swallow one damn thing without throwing up." Sam rubbed his hand through Dean's hair. "It's just part of your pregnancy it'll be over soon but I will be with you every step of the way."

Sam walked up to Victoria's room. She was crying in her pillow but was more calm then before sense the yelling stopped. Sam went and sat on her bed rubbing her back.   
"Hey it's ok, daddy is just going threw something and he's not handling it well. He'll be fine though. But no matter how bad things get I want you to know me and daddy both love you very much and would never do anything to harm you." Victoria stopped crying and nodded. Sam leaned down and kissed her on her head. "I'm gonna go check on daddy, I'll just order a pizza for dinner." Sam walked into their bedroom and Dean was all wrapped up in the sheets and comforter. "She hates me doesn't she." Sam went and laid next to Dean. "No, you just scared her from yelling. Speaking of yelling you-" Dean interrupted him. "I know, I shouldn't have cussed in front of her. I feel terrible enough." Sam patted Dean's back and turned Dean onto his back to face him. He lifted up Dean's shirt and threw it on the ground. "I like to see you happy Dean." Sam kissed Dean's lips and down his neck. "You deserve to be happy." Sam went down and sucked on Dean's nipple. "I'm here to make you happy." Dean moaned. "Ahh... Sammy." Sam continued kissing his way down to Dean's stomach and stopped and looked up at Dean and started rubbing his belly. "I love you and this baby, I will do anything to keep and make you happy." Then he looked back down at Dean's stomach and started talking to it. "I want you to know little one whether your a boy or girl I don't care, I'll love you for you and your daddy will to. I'm going to make sure you and daddy stay safe and never let a thing happen to you to. I love your daddy very much, I don't know what I'd do without him he maybe my brother, but you can't help who you fall in love with, remember that." Sam looked back up only to see Dean crying. His hormones get to him very easily. "I love you Sammy." Sam kissed Dean deeply wiping his tears away as if they never existed. "I love you too Dean."

 

"VICTORIA PIZZA IS HERE!" Dean was already down stairs with Sam and still was going to try and eat. Sam set the pizza down on the coffee table in the living room and put a movie in. It was Mickey Mouse's House Of Villains. It was her favorite movie. She sat down between Sam and Dean on the couch. Sam let Victoria and Dean grab their pieces first and then he did. Dean took one even though he usually takes three but with his condition he thought it was best to just take one. Twenty minutes into the movie Victoria had already fallen asleep and Sam and Dean were still awake. Dean and Sam looked at each other smiling thinking Dean was done throwing up. As they were looking at each other Dean made a face and a choking sound. Then he turned facing forward and bent over and threw up on the floor. Sam leaned over and rubbed his back. "Don't worry I got you." Dean wiped his mouth and smiled back at Sam. "I know." They all fell asleep on the couch and Dean continued his pattern for three more weeks. The baby was born one week after.


End file.
